Now We're Even
by SilentHillKitty
Summary: Malik slowly becomes fed up with Altaïr. After a comment from the Assassin sets the Dai off in a foul mood, Malik seeks out to prove to the other that he has not lost his touch- And by tying the other's left arm behind his back to make them 'even', Malik sets his plan into motion. -Yaoi- Mal/Alt. Based off some pics. Malik getting Alty back ;D


**Throwing the disclaimer out there: I do not own(sadly) nor make any profit(again, sadly) Assassin's Creed or any of it's Characters. Assassin's Creed ©** **UbiSoft**

* * *

Malik sighed, his compass twitching as his teeth began biting into the tool as Altaïr persisted in bugging the Dai, having moved to stand behind the desk, leaning back and watching as the other tried to work. His fingers began digging into his hair as he rest the side of his face in his palm, giving gentle tugs to the dark strands as a way to calm his nerves when the Assassin's left hand began snaking it's way under the dark blue robe, pushing the material over the other's left shoulder with a smirk. Brows knitted tightly together, Malik finally pushed himself off the desk with a sigh, looking to Altaïr, "You do not know when to quit, do you?" All he got in reply was that stupid smirk growing wider. Lately, Altaïr had been doing a grand job of annoying the Dai each time he had to visit for a mission. He didn't mind really... it was Altaïr's weird way of showing he cared for him after all. However, the younger man had said something earlier that day that rather had the other upset with him. Malik had nearly fully recovered from the wound to his arm, having to keep a bandage around it until the flesh completely healed up. However, he was still slightly sensitive when it came to comments about it.

Especially ones that included speaking down to him.

With a frustrated sound, the Dai leaned back, eying the hooded man as he moved to stand before him, putting himself between the Dai and counter, his hands going to the Bureau leader's hips. He would have to teach the younger of the two that he should not be so quick to judge others by their appearances. Smiling as he allowed the Assassin to pull him closer, Malik trailed his hand down the other's left arm, slipping it behind him and sliding it agonizingly slow over his backside, groping him as a distraction so he could really get his hand close enough to the prize he sought out; The piece of red cloth tied around the other's waist that hung down. Slipping the material between two fingers, he brought his hand to the other's wrist, pulling the sash up with him, "You may be better than me now..." he began with a whisper, slowly wrapping the red material around the other's wrist, unbeknown to the Assassin as he became intoxicated by the Dai's tone, leaning in to kiss him tenderly. Malik allowed the move, both moaning as the action began affecting them, using it to his advantage as he wrapped the cloth three more times around the wrist armed with the hidden blade, sliding his tongue from his lips to lick at the other's. Just when Altaïr began to respond to the initiative to deepen the kiss, Malik tugged on the sash, Altaïr breaking the kiss with a startled gasp as his arm was twisted painlessly back behind him.

"W-what is this?!" Altaïr struggled, trying to reach behind with his right hand to stop the other's attack.

Malik pushed himself flush with the other's chest, smirking as he managed to slip the sash around the back strap that held the Assassin's short blade, pulling it taught and knotting it, despite the struggling efforts from the other man. Pulling away to see if he had managed to tie the sash tight enough, a victorious smirk came to him as he pushed Altaïr against the desk before he could reach with his free hand to free the bound one, the younger man being forced to sit on the smooth wooden surface as Malik stood between his spread legs, pushing their growing arousal's together that caused groans to leak between clenched teeth and parted lips, his hand grasping the other's hood, pulling it from his head. He leaned in close, their lips just centimeters apart, "...but now we're even."

Altaïr couldn't help but shiver as the Dai's hot breath ghosted over his face, trying to lean in to close the gap so their lips could meet. However, Malik tugged on the hood, pulling the other back which earned him a small noise of disapproval. With his smirk still growing, Malik took a step back, dragging Altaïr with him. He then lead the Assassin into the next room where brothers would rest before and after missions, Altaïr licking his lips as he saw he was being lead over to the pile of pillows in the corner. Stopping to stand before the pile, Malik turned to face the Assassin, moving his hand to the other's shoulder, pushing him down onto his knees before him. "I will prove to you I am no less in strength as I was when I still had my left arm." he spoke with a seductive yet authority riddled tone, the strong flashing of arousal in his eyes told the Assassin exactly what he planned to do. Without giving Altaïr any time to retort, Malik moved his hand to the front of his pants, sighing deeply as his aching erection slipped free as he pushed his pants down to his thighs. He then chuckled as his hand went to the other's hair, fingers weaving in the short strands, gripping tightly once he had a firm enough hold, please by the pained gasp he pulled from the other. He knew he didn't have to use much force. After all, Altaïr was willing. But it always seemed to turn them both on intensely, and the Assassin was in need of a lesson.

Pulling on his hair with enough force to wrench a pained sound from the younger man, Malik brought Altaïr's lips to his erection, the other glancing up to him in challenge for a brief moment. Struggling against the sash that bound his hand, Altaïr growled as the other tugged his hair once more, the tip of his erection pressing against his scarred lips. Taking the message, he swallowed his pride, parting his lips upon receiving a much sharper tug to his hair, and an impatient glare from above. With one, gentle motion, Malik pushed nearly his entire length into the hot wetness of the other's mouth, moaning loudly as Altaïr took no time to think as he wrapped his tongue around the head, licking along the underside as the Dai began a slow pace, his hips rocking back and forth. Dark eyes soon slid shut as he tilted his head back, the hand in the other's hair beginning to flex, releasing his hair in favor of placing his palm flat against the back of his head, pushing him into his steady thrusts. To steady himself better, Altaïr moved his free hand to the other's hip, fingers digging into the edge of Malik's leather belt for a moment before sliding down to grasp at his robes. The Assassin chanced a glance up, moaning at the site, which in turn caused the other to gasp out his name as the vibrations ran through his entire length, the sensitive organ pulsing and growing harder. Soon, golden eyes slid shut as he growled with anticipation as he began to slowly taste the other as precum dribbled from the head, leaking onto his tongue. He eagerly swallowed the teasing liquid as he sucked harder, trying to get more of the substance, his own erection aching in the tight confines of his pants. He tried to rub his thighs together, trying to create any form of friction that could at least sedate his burning erection long enough until Malik was finished. Not being able to take anymore, his hand left the Dai's hip, moving to free himself. A painfully sharp tug to his hair had him stopped, cracking an eye open to glare up.

Malik stared down at him, face flushed with a deep red hue lining his cheeks as he shook his head, eyes telling the other he was not allowed to touch himself. Legs soon began trembling as the Assassin's skilled tongue continued to work him into a completely erect state, sliding the hot muscle across the slit every time the Bureau leader would thrust back, lapping up more of the white essence that beaded on the tip. Malik's stomach began tensing, moaning deeply as he felt the approaching rapture of his orgasm. He suddenly fisted his hand, grasping the other's hair tightly as he snapped his hips forward roughly once on accident, the Dai slowly loosing control over his motions.

Not wanting to harm the other, as well as spending himself too soon, he tugged on his hair, bringing him away from his weeping erection. "That's enough..." he breathed out, tone thick with lust and arousal as he gently massaged the other's most likely sore scalp. He suddenly sunk to his knees, bringing his mouth to Altaïr's in a nearly bruising kiss. Tongues wrapped together, fighting a battle for dominance that Malik soon became the victor of, the Dai able to faintly taste himself on the other's tongue. With both lacking their left arms, stripping the other became a more difficult task. Becoming more so as their minds became more and more clouded from lust as their erections ached for stimulation. Malik clawed at Altaïr's robes, managing to undo them enough to yank down past the shoulder strap that ran across his chest and back, smirking against the other's lips as the material got caught up on his left arm due to it still being tied to the back strap by his sash. His right arm slipped free from the from white material, growling in the back of his throat as he moved the freed limb to attack the Dai's robes. A chuckle slipped past their lips as the Assassin managed to rip the dark blue robe from his shoulders, twisting his body enough so he could grasp the right sleeve with his free hand, pulling on it until the other's arm slipped free, neither one breaking the kiss. Tossing it off to the side, his hand began clawing at the white robe that still remained. A victorious sound came from Altaïr's throat as he managed to get the robe untied, pushing it open and over the other's shoulders, allowing it to slip off his arm, the material now hanging limply around his waist, still held in place by his belt and sash. Gently, Altaïr moved his hand to ghost over the bandages that covered the Dai's wound, the other body slightly tensing, if only for a second.

Malik was the one who broke the kiss at last, leaning back to look the other in the eye, "Lay on your side, Altaïr." Receiving no argument, the Dai smirked as the other did as told, lying on his right side, his free arm above his head, grasping the edge of the rug he was about to be taken on. Licking his lips, Malik reached over the other, his hand sliding down the front of his pants. He chuckled as he felt the large bulge twitching under his palm, smiling as he felt the heated skin even through the man's pants. Hearing a slight whimper from below him, the Dai undid Altaïr's pants, sliding the material down to his thighs, only enough to grant him access. A sigh leaked past the Assassin's parted lips, a deep, red hue coming to his cheeks as he shut his eyes, his hand grasping the rug tightly as he braced himself. Without taking his eyes off his lover, Malik positioned them both, keeping Altaïr on his side and straddling his right leg, lifting the other leg up to rest over his left thigh, sitting up on his knees to be at the perfect angle to enter him. He then moved his hand to his erection, smearing the precum that continued to leak freely from the tip over his entire shaft to be mixed with the other's saliva until it was slick enough to cause very little discomfort.

This was certainly not their first time, so hardly any preparations were needed. After making sure they were both ready, Malik pushed into the other body with a sigh, Altaïr moaning deeply as he lifted his leg up a little higher to open himself more. No time was wasted as Malik began a steady pace, quick yet deeply penetrating thrusts wrenching a gasp from the younger male with each motion. He stared down at the Assassin, watching his parted lips twitching as his breath began coming in small gasps, eyes shut tight from the presence of the light sting of pain mixed with the building pleasure. He slowed his motions, watching how the other reacted to different angles and speeds, completely fascinated by his expressions. A sharp, quick thrust earned a deep inhale of breath between clenched teeth as his body tensed, brows knitted tightly together, where as a slow and gentle ease into his body earned a low, drawn out moan through parted lips, his body going slack while his brows relaxed.

Soon, the hot tightness around his erection was beginning to grow too much to bare a slow pace, causing the Dai's eyes to slide shut as he picked his pace up, slightly changing his angle with a smirk as the Assassin arched his back, crying out his name as he struck that one spot only he could touch that made the strong willed and determined man a moaning, writhing sweaty mess in his grasp. Deciding to rape that spot, Malik leaned over the other body, his hand trailing to Altaïr's shoulder. Blunt nails bit into the smooth, pale flesh as he pulled him down into his thrusts, Altaïr's knuckles soon becoming stark white as his grip on the rug tightened painfully, sweat beginning to bead up on both bodies.

Too lost in the pleasures of sex, they did not care if they were heard by those outside. Both men were still armed with throwing daggers, so should any curious bystander come to investigate, they'd be able to negotiate with them to leave. Malik cracked an eye open after a few quick thrusts, gazing down at the flushed face of his lover, moaning as he watched Altaïr's tongue flicker across his top lip to catch a stray bead of sweat that trailed down the side of his face. Between the site before him, and the feeling of the other tightening his muscles around his erection had the Dai's hips snapping in an erratic pattern, his grip on his shoulder growing strong enough for nails to break skin, causing Altaïr to hiss as the scratches began to immediately sting as his sweat seeped into the red marks.

The pressure of their orgasms began building, the two moaning as they continued to work with each other as they neared the edge, their bodies screaming for the intense release. Another stab to that spot had Altaïr arching his back once more, eyes tightly shut as he gasped, "M-Malik... there."

Nails bit into flesh as the Dai tried catching his breath, both eyes cracking open to gaze down at him, "Beg me for it." he smirked, _loving_ the way the other sounded when he would actually break down and beg. The Dai was the only person the Assassin ever begged to, the only one he would ever fully break down and become completely submissive to, as well as in such a short amount of time. Trying to prove a point he was quickly failing, Altaïr shook his head slightly, an attempt to show he was still stronger slowly being melted away as his body craved the feelings of that spot being nailed with all the force the older man could put into his thrusts. Licking his lips, Malik allowed Altaïr to have a taste of what he wanted, pulling nearly all the way out, before slamming back into him with a wet sound as skin slapped skin, earning a cry of pure euphoria as his body tensed from the nearly painful wave of pleasure that wrecked through his body. "Beg for it, Altaïr!" Malik tried again, halting all movements.

Regaining his breath, Altaïr nibbled his bottom lip for an instant, anger and embarrassment rising greatly within him as he spoke in a soft tone, "Malik... please."

"I did not hear you, Altaïr." he smirked. He knew what this was doing to the other's ego. To his pride. And he _loved_ it.

Growling as his anger grew more than his embarrassment, Altaïr tilted his head to the side, glaring up at the Dai as he spoke deeply between tightly clenched teeth, "Dammit, Malik!" They held each others glare, Altaïr frowning while Malik smirked, slowly sliding his length into him, but would stop just shy from hitting the spot the Assassin was craving. The Dai nearly broke down as the other's eyes did the begging for him, but the thought of hearing him with that tone, was what helped him stand his ground. Finally unable to withstand the tortuously slow pace the other had set, Altaïr shut his eyes, looking away as he spoke in a soft tone, but loud enough to be heard, "Malik... please. _Please_ right there. Hard." he swallowed, his throat painfully dry, causing his voice to crack, "_Please_?"

Malik stared at him for a moment, never before hearing him beg like _that_ before. His tone was nearly broken, his voice being just above a whisper. Growing unbelievably hard, the Dai was more then happy to comply with the other's pleas, grasping him tightly by the shoulder as he gave into his own desires, thrusting into the hot tightness of the other's body, making them both cry out each time the head of his erection brushed against the small bundle of nerves. Orgasms close, Malik's hand soon trailed down the other's side, nails dragging against flesh with enough bite to leave red marks in their wake that stung. Soon, his hand came to rest on the Assassin's burning erection, fingers wrapping around the shaft in a tight grasp. Altaïr gasped as Malik began moving his hand in what started as perfect timing with his thrusts, precum leaking from the tip that the other smeared along his entire length as a callused thumb rubbed at the slit every so often. Soon, motions lost all rhythm as bodies began jerking against each other, hips snapping as the intensity of pleasure reached the blinding peak, both forms locking up as the Dai spent himself deeply inside the tightening passage as Altaïr's orgasm splashed over his hand, each crying the other's name.

Collapsing against the Assassin, heavy panting filled the area as they settled against each other, both slowly coming off the high of their release. Malik pushed himself up on his hand, looking down at the other, watching his heaving chest rising and falling as his labored breathing, along with his own, drowned out the sound of the fountain against the wall. With a small smile, the Dai carefully removed himself, earning a groan from the man beneath him as he sat back, chuckling while reaching behind him. Slowly, as to not bring harm to the bound arm, Malik untied the sash, the limb rolling limply to the side. He then took the other's hand into his own, bringing it to his face to place a tender kiss to the other's fingers, before lowering his arm to gently rest it on the rug. Once he released it, Altaïr brought his freed arm close to his chest, glaring up at the other which earned another chuckle.

After regaining a little of their strength, they helped each other back into their robes, the Dai picking his blue robe up, but not pulling it on just yet. Altaïr then settled back against the pillows, looking up through the grating of the ceiling, watching as the clouds lazily slid across the blue sky, blocking out the sun every so often. Joining the relaxed Assassin became too enticing, causing Malik to sit next to him and lean against him, sighing as he rest his eyes. "I hope you have learned a lesson, Altaïr." he chuckled, bringing the blue robe over them both, using the large piece of clothing as a temporary blanket to cover them. Altaïr couldn't help it as a soft chuckle past his own lips, wrapping his right arm around the Dai and pulling him closer. It was not long before the warmth of the day, and the feeling of both lying against each other lulled the two into a light slumber.


End file.
